


Please Don't Change a Single Little Thing for Me

by Supersaiyangold



Series: kinktober 2019 by a mediocre author [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hank, Bottom Hank Anderson, Connor Loves Hank Anderson, Gentle Sex, Hank Anderson Loves Connor, M/M, Praise Kink, Praise in general, Riding, Top Connor, i think, kind of??, mentions of depression, mentions of self esteem issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersaiyangold/pseuds/Supersaiyangold
Summary: just some gentle sex with Hank riding Conor and Conor showering his big man with love and praise because he deserves it.





	Please Don't Change a Single Little Thing for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Back with another kinktober fic which, coincidentally, happens to be hankcon.  
I promise I'll write more ships and try my best to get back to the days I missed and hopefully have everything posted by beginning to mid-November.  
As always kudos and comments are much appreciated!
> 
> If I missed any tags please let me know because tagging is in fact kinda hard. Title is from the song Loving Is Easy by Rex Orange County

Hank has never had a good relationship with praise—not that he’s ever gotten much of it—especially after Cole died. Grief over his son’s death coupled with his less than stellar self-image made it a battle for Hank to accept compliments. After the revolution, Connor’s deviancy, them becoming a couple, and the world settling into the newfound android rights Connor figured out pretty quickly that Hank blushed harder than a virgin schoolgirl who just had her first kiss after being complimented. And he abused this power to no end. 

All the praise left Hank flustered. A, “you look nice today, Hank,” as they got dressed to go down to the precinct, or a simple, “good job,” would have him floating for hours on end, heat rising in his cheeks every time he thought about it. The praise wasn’t always with words, however.

On his bad days, Connor got more handsy, knowing words had little effect. A gentle kiss on the neck or a light peck on the top of his head on the days where he’s stuck in his head and can’t claw his way out. When his mind is a blackhole reminding him about the death of his son, doing it’s best to convince him that it was his fault, or that one day Connor was going to get tired of putting up with his particular brand of neurosis. Those were the days Hank was glad to have Connor’s praise. The simple touches helping to ground him in reality.

Hank may try to act like he doesn’t like it, but both he and Connor know the truth.

Connor openly loved to shower Hank with praise. Loved the way that Hank’s cheeks went ruddy with embarrassment, blush spreading up to the tips of his ears and down his neck. He loved the way Hank hid behind his silvery strands as a shy smile graced his soft lips; could write volumes about why he loved complimenting Hank; loved seeing that blush. 

Connor extended that praise to the bedroom too—much to Hank’s chagrin. He would lavish Hank with gentle touches and kind words, whisper sweet nothings into Hank’s ear as he pounded him from behind or steadied Hank’s legs on his shoulders. 

Like now. Hank was stradling Connor’s hips, legs spread wide over Connor’s thighs with his hands placed on Connor’s chest to steady himself. His thighs were burning from the exertion of repeatedly lifting himself up only to slam back down but it was worth it. The way Connor’s cock managed to brush against that spot every time he sank back down sent shocks down Hank’s spine, making stars burst behind his closed eyelids. His cock slapped gently against Connor’s stomach leaving behind a trail of sticky precum.

“You’re doing so well, Hank,” Connor crooned as he thrusted up to match Hank’s rhythm. A high pitched whimper fell from Hank’s open mouth, the praise making him hold his head down as he flushed a brighter red. Connor removed one of his hands from Hank’s waist to hold his head up.

“Don’t hide from me, Beautiful,” Connor demanded softly.

Beautiful. That was a word Connor used to describe him often. During sex, while eating breakfast, walking Sumo, or even as Hank just sat on the couch. You are beautiful, underlined twice and written in Connor’s neat cursive on a sticky note, and stuck to the left edge of the bathroom mirror. Hank had never believed it before but he’s getting there slowly.

The endearment makes Hank slam down harder on Connor’s cock as Hank’s own Flushed and needy cock leaked more precum onto the android's belly. 

Connor squeezed adoringly at Hank’s love handles, kneading the fat like a stress ball. Hank sucked in instinctively, whining in indignation and hiding his face in Connor’s neck.

“You’re stunning,” Connor whispered into Hank’s ear, thrusting up faster into the other man’s pliant body. Hank choked out a moan, his body quivering as Connor continued to hit his prostate. Hank tried to keep up his pace riding Connor but got lost in the pleasure; only able to hang on as the android kept up his pleasurable assault on Hank’s body. Hank was close to the edge now, the spark he’d felt growing in his stomach blazing like a dying star.

“Connor,” came Hank’s wispy moan. The sound was like a soft brush against Connor’s audio processors, making him moan softly. Both of their breathing labored and sporadic, hearts beating wildly in their chests—or thirium pump in Connor’s case.

“So good for me,” Connor breathed into Hank’s ear, his sigh soft and pleasure filled.

Connor snuck his hand between his and Hank’s body and grabbed hold of the man’s cock. Using his other hand to rub Hank’s meaty thigh, Connor began to stroke Hank at the same speed as his thrusts. “I love you,” the android whispered breathlessly, quietly like it was a secret only to be shared between him and Hank at that moment. That’s what pushed Hank over the edge.

Hank moaned throatily as he spilled between their stomachs, his cum streaking both his and Connor’s torsos. Connor pushed as far into Hank as he could, voice fizzing and popping and skin deactivating in some areas as he came in Hank’s spasming heat. Hank whimpered softly at the feeling of being filled by the android’s cum while he twitched through the aftershocks of such a powerful orgasm.  
“You truly are breathtaking Hank,” Connor said to Hank after he sat up, indulging in the man’s rosy blush before Hank rolled his eyes and shied away. Connor leaned up to give the older man a tender kiss, one filled with all the love and devotion and adoration he felt for his lieutenant that he could put into one single kiss. It was all tongue and no teeth, all consuming and warm. Connor’s love made Hank feel, “beautiful,” he murmured against Hank’s lips. 

If possible, Hank’s face got even redder and he hid in Connor’s neck again. “Love you too,” Hank muttered. It was muffled and watery, but he knew Connor would understand him. Connor would always understand him.

~~~FIN~~~


End file.
